LIFE IN GALAXY
by new aoi no konoha
Summary: Keberhasilan revolusi teknologi membuat manusia bisa mewujudkan keinginannya selama ini hidup di galaxy bertemu makhluk asing namun semua berubah setelah insiden 12/09/ 137AOR..age of revolution tanggaln baru setelah kesuksesan revolusi..semua berjuang sampai akhirnya misi terakhir pun tiba hanya dua pilihan kematian atau kehidupan.
**CAHPTER ZERO**

 **PAIRING :NARUHINA,SASUSAKU,SAIINO,DLL.**

 **NB :OOC,GAJE,MEMBOSANKAN,TYPO.**

 **TIDAK AKAN ADA SATU ORANG PUN YANG AKAN MAMPU MEREBUT HIDUPKU….SEMUA YANG BERLALU TIDAK AKAN TERJADI LAGI DI MASA DEPAN…..**

' **Your status troys'**

' **I'm fine'**

' **Welcome to home'**

 _ **JP ARMY CAMP**_

Nampak 3 orang yang kini tegah duduk melingkar meja kecil sementara itu di belakang berdiri 2 penjaga untuk setiap orang. "Akhirnya misi ini berhasil" Nampak salah satu dari mereka berbicara sembari menaruh berkas yang tengah di bacanya. "Hmmm,ya sepertinya kau benar dia adalah salah satu anggota yang sangat luar biasa" lelaki dengan pakaian militer bewarna hitam 4 bintang emas yabg menempel di bahu pakaiannya namapak sudah cukup memberi kesan siapa dia tak lupa topi khas angkatan laut bewar na senada menghiasi rambut hitam pendeknya menanggapi perkataannnya.

 _ **MESKIPUN KAU PERGI AKU AKAN MENUNGGUMU**_

Wussshhhhhhhh desiran angin yang berhembus menerbangkan helai bewarna kuning dimana sang pemilik tengah menatap langit dengan mata biru laksana langit tak berawan miliknya kulit eksotis bewarna tan yang tertimpa cahaya matahari plus tiga garis laksana kumis kucing di setiap pipinya. Pukkk satu tepukan hinggap di bahunya kepalanya menoleh kebelakang melihat sesosok pemuda brambut merah dengan mata panda yang menghiasi wajahnya "kerja bagus Naruto" ucap pemuda dengan mata panda. "hnn" pemuda bernama Naruto membalas. Ya mungkin terkesan dingin tapi,siapa pun yang sudaah lama mengenal Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Apalagi dia memiliki julukan war machine sebuah julukan yang diberikan karena keberhasilannya menyelesaikan setiap misi yang diberikan kepadanya plus sifat dinginnya membuat dirinya layak disebut sebagai mesin,DINGIN,IRIT KATA,PEKERJA KERAS.

" Ooo iya, ini surat undangan reuni angkatan kita" pemuda berambut merah berkata sembari memberi sebuah undangan bewarna biru. Naruto pun menatap undangan itu tangannya maju mengambilnya " terima kasih Gaara" ucapnya "Ooo iya,apa Dia akan hadir" sambungnya. "Entahlah aku tidak tau tapi dirinya juga sudah diberikan undangan itu" ucap pemuda berambut merah aka Gaara "ooo,baiklah kalau begitu" balas Naruto Nampak kesedihan tergambar di wajahnya. Sementara Gaara yang sedari tadi menatapnya menangkap perubahan di wajah Naruto " Akan kuusahakan dia hadir" ujar Gaara sembri tersenyum pada Naruto lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. " Arigatou Gaara" Naruto berterima kasih di dalam hati.

 _ **CIEEETTTTT…..**_

 **NAME : UZUMAKI NARUTO**

 **NATION : JAPAN**

 **COD NAME : TROYS**

 **POSSITION : SQUAD CAPT,YOUNG GENERAL**

 **ABILLITY : SHOOTER SHORT TO MIDDLE RANGE,ATTACKER**

 **AFILISATION : UZU FAMILY,SQUAD IN MARS,JP ARMY**

 **GENDER : MALE**

 **AGE : 21**

 **MISSIONS : 48 MISSIONS ( COMPLETED 40 ) ( FAILED 3 ) ( SUB TEAM 5 )**

 **TOP MISSIONS : BATTLE IN MARS ( MARS XXI ) COMPLETED**

 **JUPITER HANDDLE ( JP DOG ) COMPLETED**

 **BLACK FOREST ( JP ADVANCE ) COMPLETED**

 **BOY IN EARTH ( JP ARMY ) COMPLETED**

 **BOY IN EARTH IV ( JP ARMY ) COMPLETED**

 **FAILDMISSIONS : B'COME RIGHT (JP ARMY ) FAILED**

Jika kau bertanya apa arti takdir untukmu maka aku akan menjawab takdir itu adalah ketidakadilan . jika, takdir itu adalah tumbuhan maka takdir adalah benalu dalam hidupku yang terus menghisap kehidupanku dan menunggu aku mati kenapa karena segalanya telah diambil dariku segalanya masa SMA ku,kehidupanku,,kebahagianku,orang tua ku,dan dia. Mungkin aku hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak organisme yang merasa takdir tak adil pada mereka. Tapi tahukah setiap hari aku mencoba melawannnya bertarung dengan kematianku. Namun, takdir begitu kejam dia tak mengizinkan diriku untuk berakhir bahkan saat pesawat pengangutku di tembak dengan laser viber ultrasonic heee duaaammm semuanya hancur tapi diriku tidak. 118 orang yang diangkut namun hanya aku sendiri yang selamat. Rasanya seperti kalian dikhianati oleh teman-temanmu heyy ayolah ini bukan masalah siapa yang hidup dan siapa yang mati bukan pula aku yang egois menyalahkan mereka tapi, ayolah mereka meninggalkanku saat diriku sudah tak memiliki keinginan untuk hidup kenapa yapppp karena di pesawat itu keluarga ku semuanya tewas. Ayah,Ibu,Naruko,Menma, empat orang yang berharga dalam hidupku semuanya tewas hanya dalam hitungan menit setelah sebelumnya dalam waktu 16 tahun aku bersama dengan mereka melewati suka dan duka kehidupanku. Tapi, tuan takdir mengambilnya seieeppp happp dalam sekejap semua hilang. Ya setelah itu rasa frustasi menghampiriku bahkan aku sempat di rehabilitasi selama 1 tahun yappp strres memicu penurunan pada mentalku hey tapi jangan menyebutku gila itu hanya penurunan fungsi otak dan mentalku psikologis. Setelah itu kau tau aku menjalani hidup meanjutkannya dengan satu tujuan kematian hahahahahahaha mungkin kalian akan tertawa dan merasa aneh dengan tujuanku tapi sudah kujelaskan buakan sebelumya. Jika seorang Leonidas dalam film 300 menantang maut untuk melindungi Negara dan keluarganya,atau Jill valentine yang menantang para zombie untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya,atau seorang Samar Anand dalam Jab Tak Hai Jaan yang menantang tuhan untuk mendpatkan cinta dari sang kekasih, maka aku bisa dikatakan adalah seorang Kratos hidup tanpa ambisi kecuali kematian mereka yang berkuasa akan takdir setelah membalas kematian itu maka aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri. Namun, ini bukan kisah mereka ini adalah kisahku hidupku perjalananku dan harapanku aku sang war machine Uzumaki Naruto.

 _ **07.00 p.m Jupiter time, west street**_

"Your status team"

"status okey"

Nampak sebuah rumah sakit yang kondisnya sudah tidak terawatt beberapa orang berpakaian militer yang kini tengah mengamati gedung dari jarak 100 meter. Mereka tengah menyiapkan senjata ah sniper yappp semjata pembunuh jarak jauh senjata yang memiliki akurasi tinggi namun tidak semua orang mampu menjadi seorang sniper dibutuhkan ketenangan,kesabaran,ketepatan membaca situasi. "sniper team ready " ucap seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan mata hitam. "copythat" ucap lelaki dengan rambut biru mata bewarna emerald kulit bewrna putih dengan pakaian militer bewarna biru tua 4 bintang di bahunya sudah menunjukkan siapa dirinya. " black orb operation started" lanjutnya sembari mengamati setiap pergerakan pasukannya dari layar monitor "team ojiku mulai penyisiran di wilayah a,lalu team gata langsung mendobrak masuk ke dalam gedung menggunakan pintu belakang arah jam 9 sebelumnya team wishu membuat formasi defend setelah team gata sukses masuk team ojiku menyisir ruangan dapur terutama benda benda yang dicurigai sebagai boom berhati hati lah. Jika status sudah clear team ojiku terus maju bersama team gata masuk ke pintu yang berhubungan langsung dengan lorong berhati hati dari sensor panas disini terdapat 4 penjaga lumpuhkan mereka lakukan dengan setenang mungkin. DO IT" tak lama kemudian Nampak 4 orang berpakaian militer bewarna biru tua melai bergerak menyisir bagian belakang rumah sakit setelah di rasa aman mereka pun melanjutkan dengan menyisir pintu belakang gedung itu tak ada hal aneh yang ditangkap oeh alat sensor mereka salah seorang dari mereka pun memberi kode kepada tim berikutnya 2 orang maju mendekat kea rah pintu dalam aba-aba yang sama keduanya mendorong pintu namun tak terbuka mereka pun mundur kembali 4 orang maju dengan membawa potongan logam panjang berbentuk bulat salah Satu dari mereka maju ke depan menekan tombol yang terdapat pada logam itu . tiiittt foot active tak lama kemudian Nampak 3 buah besi berukuran jari telunjuk keluar dari logam itu plus logam berbentuk seperti kaki di ujungnya orang tadi pun menempelkan logam berbentuk kaki tadi ke permukaan pintu lalu menekan tombol hold yang ada pada logam utama. Logam berbentuk kaki tadi pun langsung mencengkram pintu tersebut orang tadi pun member aba-aba untuk yang lain langsung mengambil posisi menahan logam tadi dan tiiittt orang tadi menekan tombol break di logam utama lalu dalam hitungan detik duuummmmmmm krieeetttt pintu itu terbuka ahhh atau lebih tepatnya terlepas dari tempatnya . dia pun menekan tombol untuk mengulur serat baja yang sudah diubah menjadi tali secara perlahan dummm dalam sekejap pintu sudah terbuka anggota tim gata yang lain pun bergerak masuk kedalam mereka sangat berhati-hati dan begitu teliti tapi tanpa mereka sadari kematian sduah mengikuti mereka bahkan sebelum mereka memasuki ruangan ini.

Sementara itu salah satu dari pasukan seniper Nampak tidak tenang berulang kali dia menggerakkan moncong snipernya mengikuti sesuatu sementara teman-temannya yang lain sedikit kebingungan karena mereka tidak melihat apapun di sana akhirnya salah satu dari mereka pun angkat bicara " Zero apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,dari tadi kau terus menggerakkan snipermu sedangkan disana tidak ada apa pun" sementara itu orang yang di panggil dengan nama zero itu tidak menoleh sedikit pun " debu yang berterbangan di tempat yang tidak ada apa pun sementara tempat lain debu tidak berterbangan apa itu hal yang wajar jika dilakukan oleh angin" rekan rekannya yang lain pun terkejut dengan perkataanyan mereka pun langsung melihat menggunakan sniper mereka yappp dan mereka menemukan itu "apa sejak kapan itu terjadi" lelaki dengan rambut coklat bergaya Mohawk bertanya. " sejak pertama kita menginjak kaki di area ini" ujar zero "apa" mereka memekik bersamaan sementara itu zero sendiri masih terus mengamati objek tak terlihat dan tak lama kemudian berhenti lalu tersenyum. "kalian ingin melihat wjjud aslinya" ucapnya "perhatikan ini" lanjutnya semua pun melihat kearah sasaran seorang prajurit berambut putih pendek dengan mata coklat yang tengah memegang sebuah monitor nampak bagian bagian gedung di monitor tersebut dan beberapa titik panas "target di lantai 1 12 musuh,target di lantai 2 21 musuh,lantai 3 8 musuh,semuanya memakai senjata laras panjang tipe zx308 kaliber 7,8mm daya jangkau maksimal 150 meter,speed 120m/s,power cukup untuk membuat penyot pada tank baja tapi tidak cukup untuk melubangi, 100 peluru per detik dalam mode automatis tapi mengurangi range kecepatan dan powerny" ucapnya.

"good.."

"1"

"lu"

"2"

"ck"

"3"

 **HALLO SEMUA KEMBALI LAGI DENGAN AUTHOR GAJE DAN FICT YANG GA BERKUALITAS MOHON REVIEWNYA MINNA SAN**


End file.
